Hello
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Ma toute première songfic sur la chanson Hello d'Adele. Il n'y a pas raiment d'histoire, je vous laisse à votre imagination pour les personnages faites comme vous le sentez. J'aurais besoin de tout les avis pour cette songfic :) pour savoir si c'est bien et si vous ressentez les émotions que je souhaite transmettre.


Bonjour bonjour !

Je vous présente ma toute première songfic !

Si vous ne connaisser pas le principe, je vous l'explique très vite.

Une songfic est une OS avec des phrases simples entre couper de parole de la chanson qui vous a inspirer pour l'écrire ^^ Dans mon cas, c'est en l'écoutant que j'ai eu cette inspiration :p

Je vous préviens, c'est une histoire plutôt volontairement incompréhensible ) vous pouvez tout vous imaginer avec mon texte ! Pardon en avance pour les fautes x)

La chanson utiliser est : Hello d'Adele ^^ donc pour pouvoir comprendre la songfic, il faut impérativement l'écouter en même temps :) les phrases de la chanson sont en gras italique et traduites en français ^^

Comme toujours bonne lecture

 _ **Allo, c'est moi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je me demandais si après toutes ces années, tu voudrais qu'on se voit**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pour faire le bilan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures mais je ne m'en suis pas trop remise**_

Te rappel-tu de comment nous étions avant ? Quand tout n'était que progrès et une simple idéologie. L'amour entre deux factions différentes était encore possible.

Mais maintenant, nous ne sommes plus pareils.

 _ **Allo, peux-tu m'entendre  
Je suis en Californie rêvant de qui nous étions  
Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et libres  
J'ai oublié comment c'était avant que le monde tombe à nos pieds**_ **  
**

Quand cette guerre à éclater, je ne pus me résoudre à te rejeter pour la chose que tu es, un monstre sans pitié. Mais nous avons construit quelque chose de très beau qui fera notre fierté plus tard.

 _ **Il y a une telle différence entre nous  
Et un million de kilomètres**_ **  
**

Que penseras-tu plus tard quand nous nous reverrons sur les fronts ? Se battant chacun pour sa propre faction.

 _ **Allo depuis l'autre côté  
J'ai dû appeler un millier de fois pour te dire  
Que je suis désolée, pour tout ce que j'ai fait  
Mais quand je t'appelle tu ne sembles jamais être là**_ **  
**

Même après toutes ses années, je n'arrive pas à t'effacer de ma mémoire. Tu me hante même quand je suis en présence de mes amis sur qui je peux réellement compter. Rappel-moi comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?

 _ **Allo depuis l'extérieur  
Au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire  
Que je suis désolée, d'avoir brisé ton cœur  
Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, clairement ça ne te déchire plus**_ **  
**

Le jour où je t'ai enfin revu, tu avais déjà changé, prêt à mettre fin à mes jours. Moi, je ne suivais que les ordres d'un commandant perdu lui-même dans cet enfer.

 _ **Bonjour, comment vas-tu  
C'est tellement typique de ma part de parler de moi  
Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu vas bien  
As-tu réussi à t'enfuir de cette ville  
Où il ne se passait jamais rien**_ **  
**

Un jour de pluie forte, je suis même venue jusqu'à toi, mais tu n'étais pas là pour m'accueillir comme je l'aurais espérer dans une autre dimension.

Je me répète, mais que faisons-nous ? Le Allspark ne nous a pas créé pour que l'on détruit tout ce que nous sommes capable de construire.

 _ **Ce n'est pas un secret  
Qu'il nous reste à tous les deux peu de temps**_ **  
**

Je le sais, je le sens, que nous allons y rester quoi qu'il arrive. Tout cela ne mène à rien, mais ne vois-tu pas que c'est vous qui avez tort ?!

 _ **Allo depuis l'autre côté  
J'ai dû appeler un millier de fois pour te dire  
Que je suis désolé, pour tout ce que j'ai fait  
Mais quand je t'appelle tu ne sembles jamais être là**_ **  
**

Ne m'entends-tu pas ? Crier de l'autre côté de la ligne ? Que je regrette tous mes mots blessant que j'ai pu te dire. Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es comme moi, avec une autre insgne reposant sur ton épaule.

 _ **Allo depuis l'extérieur  
Au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire  
Que je suis désolée, d'avoir brisé ton cœur  
Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, clairement ça ne te déchire plus**_ **  
**

Des moments passer ensembles à se demander de quoi est fait l'avenir ? De tes peurs que nous soyons séparées pour de bons ? Mais ne vois-tu pas, tout cela était une terrible erreur.

 _ **Plus du tout**_

 _ **Plus du tout**_

 _ **Plus du tout**_

 _ **Plus du tout**_

 _Regarde maintenant ! Regarde à quoi nous sommes destinés ! Ne voulais-tu pas changer ça ? Viens ! Rejoins notre cause et tout sera comme avant._

 _ **Allo depuis l'autre côté  
J'ai dû appeler un millier de fois pour te dire  
Que je suis désolée, pour tout ce que j'ai fait  
Mais quand je t'appelle tu ne sembles jamais être là**_ **  
**

Je ne veux plus avoir se mur invisible entre nous ! Nous ne le méritons pas ! Il ne le mérite pas … Que dira-t-il plus tard s'il est encore en vie ? Tout cela est de votre faute !

 **Allo depuis l'extérieur  
Au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire  
Que je suis désolée, d'avoir brisé ton cœur  
Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, clairement ça ne te déchire plus  
**

Mais maintenant le mal est fait, je ne suis plus là pour te dire quoi faire, c'est à toi de choisir comment vous allez surmonter tout cela, car il n'y a plus rien.

 _ **Anymore**_

 _Fin_

Voilà ma petite songfic ^^ c'est la première fois que j'en réalise une donc je suis allé molo sur les phrases ^^

J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécier le petit moment triste :p et j'aime par-dessus tous les avis ! XD

A bientôt !


End file.
